1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sewing machines and, more particularly, to sewing machines with needle oscillating mechanisms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sewing machines are known to incorporate laterally oscillating needles for obtaining different stitch patterns as, for example, a zigzag stitch. An example of a sewing machine with such a mechanism is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,538 issued to E. D. Wulbrede et al.
Sewing machines are also known to incorporate thread trimming mechanisms in the machine underbed for trimming needle and bobbin threads with scissor-type thread cutters. An example of a sewing machine with such a cutter is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,176 issued to Papajewski et al.
In sewing machines with laterally oscillating needles, the needle moves to the left and to the right to form a zigzag stitch seam. Upon completion of the seam, the needle position is not uniform for accurate thread handling, catching and cutting. Because oscillating needle machines in the related art do not have a uniform needle position for thread cutting, there is a risk of erroneous thread cutting. Additionally, when threads are cut, there is a problem that the remaining amount of thread connected to the work piece after thread cutting cannot be made uniform.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the above-identified problems associated with automatic thread trimming mechanisms on oscillating needle sewing machines.